


狗血悬疑

by digestive



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 坑(dbq, 抹布向, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digestive/pseuds/digestive
Summary: 17年左右的旧文补档,虽然结局都想好了,但坑了(常规操作)但我非要发上来存档
Relationships: 吴磊/胡歌, 路人/胡歌





	狗血悬疑

**Author's Note:**

> 没有不尊重任何真人的意思,请当作同名同姓的虚拟角色看待或想象这只是一个很糟糕又低俗的剧本

01.

吴磊好不容易找到一辆马车愿意载他去”蓝湖山庄”,但这个”胆子最大”的车夫也只肯送他到离庄园大门还有一个坡的地方,害得他不得不提着两个中号皮箱艰难的挪动。  
为了这次工作新买的时髦小羊皮皮靴被泥点溅成了土灰色,吴磊不得不找了个草丛稍微蹭干净了一些才按响了门铃,一边在心里默念背了无数次的说辞  
“您好先生、…”  
“进来吧。”  
吴磊嘴还没合起来对方已经挂了线,铁门咔哒一声,缓缓移动出一个小小的弧度  
“我是….今天来任教的….”  
吴磊有些讪讪地把没来得及说出来的话吐干净,整理了一下帽檐推门进去了  
铁门发出吱呀的一声惊动了停在附近树上的鸟,哗啦啦一片响。眼看着还是正午,这里却因为被植被遮得只留下零星几点阳光,平白透露出一份阴森的鬼气  
吴磊有些明白过来为什么山下的村民觉得这块地晦气,但他向来仗着自己年轻气旺,从来倒是也不怕这些的。甚至平心静气的看,庭院里的花草都有被打理过,四处摆放的各色美青年的大理石雕像也有精心被人擦拭,和花园相得益彰。再远一些的地方隐约能看到“蓝湖”泛出的波光在闪动,在吴磊所到访过的地方里,这里也算是相当怡人了  
雇主显然给他留好了门,吴磊用食指指节在门上轻轻敲了两下才进去,有些意外偌大的房子里冷冷清清竟然连个人也见不着  
“您好？”  
试探性的喊了一声以后从里面的房间里跑出来一个穿佣人服的小男孩儿,大概只有八九岁的样子,接过他拿在手里的帽子放去衣帽间,回来的时候朝他鞠了个躬便一言不发的跪下去帮他擦起了鞋。吴磊家里虽然也有帮佣,却没见过这么小出来做工的孩子,不免有些局促。  
正在手足无措的时候就听到不远处传来声响,他的雇主坐在轮椅上被两个年纪大一些的孩子推出来了  
吴磊只在电话里听过他有些不稳的声音,实际见着了还是吓得心里一个哆嗦,老人窝在轮椅里仿佛只剩下骨架一般眼眶深陷进去,脸色蜡黄,老年斑爬满了全身。唯有眼睛看上去还是发亮的,甚至流露出贪婪的神色  
“哦,你就是吴磊,很好…”  
老人从头到尾打量了他一遍,点了点头  
吴磊被看的不自在移开了视线,不适时的发现无论刚才帮他擦鞋的小佣人也好,还是这两个男孩,都长得异常俊美可爱,联想起庭院里的雕像,不由有些汗毛倒竖。他虽说不怕鬼神,变态还是惹不起的  
正考虑怎样才能礼貌的找借口反悔,雇主已经收回了目光,略带戏谑地重新开口了  
“别担心吴老师,你要教的不是我这个老头”  
吴磊随着他移开的眼神往旋梯上看,才发现不知什么时候多了一个人  
“歌儿,来,跟吴老师打个招呼”  
被唤作歌儿的男人愣了一下放开扶手走了下来,吴磊见他走到亮处了才不由地深吸一口气  
墨绿色的丝质睡袍衬得瓷白色的皮肤像是在发光一样。五官明明是极立体的,却又因为漂亮的眼睛整张脸都显得柔和了起来。只是眉宇间似乎有一团看不清的阴郁,显得整个人无端透出一股哀伤  
“您好,我、我是吴磊,接下来的一个月将会担任您的钢琴老师”  
吴磊掏出手帕重新擦了擦才紧张的伸出手去  
“您好，我是胡歌”  
男人微微笑了一下,刚才那种阴郁的气质便转眼消散,只是回握住他的手冰冷的有些吓人  
吴磊看得险些忘了松手,拟定好的逃跑计划已经全然忘到九霄云外去了  
“…您姓胡?”  
吴磊刚才为止都以为这位先生应该是雇主的儿子,这下忍不住无意识的反问了一句  
“哈哈哈哈!!!”  
老头听完夸张的大笑了起来,笑完朝着男人招了招手  
吴磊眼见着他走过去跪下,温顺的把头靠在雇主盖了毯子的腿上  
老头奖励似的用手指刮了刮他的脸,又摸了摸他的头发才重新开口  
“他是我养的‘猫’,是我的情妇”

02.

严格意义上来说吴磊家虽然富裕却算不上什么上流阶层。祖上代代也就只是普通手艺人,到了他祖父那辈脑子开了窍,跟上时代抓住了机遇一跃跻身了“上等人”的行列,倒也算是光宗耀祖  
然而在名流的眼里他家到底就是乡巴佬暴发户。吴家在各种场合受够了冷嘲热讽,老一辈人自然被磨得失去了企图,转而报复性的开始厌恶起这些端着腐朽头衔至死的所谓贵族。  
虽说到了吴磊这代从小接受的教育和过去不能相比,性格上已经温和开放了许多,只是到底因为历史遗留问题没有机会接触名门世家,无端生发出一些美妙的幻想  
吴磊有那么几次偷偷托朋友带他去了舞踏会。小姐们个个戴着蕾丝手套,连说话声都是极轻极细的。  
她们瞧见了吴磊似乎眉眼间忽的一亮,脸颊飞出一抹红晕,小幅度地倾过身子用手扇掩着半张脸和同来的女伴们说着些什么,几个人对上吴磊的眼睛又慌忙移开如此反复,似乎对这种小把戏乐此不彼,直到吴磊上前邀请  
换做是老吴大概会从鼻子里冷哼一声,再评价一句:“故作姿态。”吴磊却反而在她们极力掩饰到无法自制的过程中获得了某种别样的征服感。他把这种颇为卑劣的情感解释为对上流世界的向往和征服欲——况且吴磊生得一副好皮囊,又正是生长得最好的时候,采摘一两朵花园里的玫瑰几乎是在遵从自然法则了  
就像那些被他吸引的女士一样,吴磊逐渐发现贵族们所谓的矜持自律通常只存在于表面,用金玉其外败絮其中来形容最合适不过。他们的私生活通常糜烂不堪,床笫方面尤甚,养玩物的不在少数,只要是美丽的,年龄和性别似乎都不是问题。  
吴磊见过金发碧眼洋娃娃一般的,也有中性美得似乎分辨不出性别的,但无论怎样惊为天人却没办法勾起他的欲望。就像吴磊自己认知的那样,他对于征服上等人更有兴趣,玩物再美终究也就只是一件没有自我人格的物件罢了  
会回忆起这些,当然是因为胡先生的关系了  
吴磊的房间被安排在二楼,靠近外走廊。以有钱人的标准而言少见的和主卧相邻,自然也享受主卧的景致,透过窗子便能看见蓝湖。胡先生的房间则在主卧另一边靠近内走廊深处。  
吴磊去请他上课的时候见他坐在靠窗的椅子上看书。已经换上了白衬衫,戴了一副银边眼镜,一只手轻轻压在嘴唇边,另一只手捏着书角随时准备翻页。那模样倒是比吴磊认识的公子哥更像个少爷,平白惹得自己一阵心悸  
“吴老师”  
注意到自己的存在以后,胡歌立即合上了书,把交叠在一起的腿放平,礼貌的跟他打了招呼,吴磊道明来意之后不着痕迹的扫视了一圈他的房间,意外于除了两面墙的书柜和一套书桌一把躺椅以外,几乎再也没有别的生活痕迹,甚至连床都没有,与其说是卧室,倒是更像一间书房  
“我平时晚上一般去主卧睡”  
注意到他疑惑的视线,胡歌主动解释到  
“对不起,不是有意冒犯”  
胡歌只是笑着摇了摇头表示不介意,简单的收拾了一下便和他一起去了琴房  
作为第一堂课,吴磊简单教胡歌认了五线谱和对应琴键,最近开始流行的简谱也教了一些。过去他教过的一些名媛们是不稀罕看的,觉得不够优雅。胡歌倒是统统都暗记了去,做了一些注明在本子上。他的理解力和学习力都很好,入门的简单练习曲很快就能弹出来,进度也拉快了不少  
作为惯例吴磊弹了一首致爱丽丝作为首次课程的结束,胡歌似乎很期待一个月以后的成果,带着笑意真诚地给他鼓了掌,吴磊反倒有些不好意思了起来。他想他不似自己见过的那些人,甚至也不似雇主口里的情妇  
“明天返课没问题的话,我想我们可以开始稍微难一些的基础指法练习曲了,稍后我会把琴谱再送过去的”  
“谢谢”  
胡歌似乎真的对这小小的进展感到快乐,整个人都柔和了下来,连带着说话的声音都软了很多,吴磊想起初次见面时男人的面容,有些异想天开的觉得眼前的大约是别的一位胡先生了  
吴磊在回房的时候注意到他的门牌上镌刻了一个花体的G,大约是指客人的意思,便多走了几步想看看其他房间有没有。果然主卧写了雇主姓氏缩写的P,胡歌的则是H。三个铭牌看上去新旧程度都差不多,吴磊想象着胡歌不知到底从什么时候就住进了这里,又做了这老头几年的情妇…  
说道他的雇主,尽管平时移动使用轮椅,倒并不是因为有什么残疾,而是单纯身体不好为了保存体力而已,让人忍不住揣着一颗小人的心思去猜测这样一个已是风烛残年的人到底还有没有能力追求生理方面的快感,又究竟是抱着怎样的心态继续把藏品拴在身边,或者甚至于是要带进坟墓里…  
胡思乱想间吴磊已经把行李整理的差不多,便打开另一只皮箱翻出了《哈农》,拿在手里想了片刻又放了回去。  
他需要一个更好的时机利用这个借口,现在他对这座山庄充满了好奇

03.

傍晚忽然停电了。吴磊合上刚写了个开头的日记本,借着黄昏时候最后一点光晕摸到门口,差点被走廊上的小小身影吓得心脏停跳。先前见过的男孩手里举着一只老式银制烛台一动不动的站在那里仿佛等了他很久,见他出来了没等问一句话,便稍稍侧过身示意吴磊跟自己走,随即先下了楼  
吴磊来不及多想,只得飞快回房从门口的衣帽架上捞下自己的外套,一边追了上去。靴子不可避免的在空荡荡的宅子里发出一连串巨响,每一下都好像打在他自己脸上一样令人难堪。吴磊红着脸暗自庆幸四周围除了他们俩并没有别人,一边尽量放轻脚,大步大步的往前踩  
几乎完全陷入黑暗的蓝湖山庄陌生得好似另一个空间,白天还令吴磊颇有好感的小树林发出沙沙的声音,影子印在墙上阴森地抽动着,激得吴磊起了一声鸡皮疙瘩。他强迫自己尽可能只盯着前方的烛光,并祈祷能快点走到目的地。像是回应自己的请求一般,等他们再转过一个拐角,四周围忽然通亮了许多  
餐桌上已经放好了四只同样款式的烛台,替他引路的小孩把烛台稳当的放到空缺的位置,正在忙活着往桌上放餐具的其他男孩儿则为他拉开了凳子,吴磊发现胡歌已经落座正微笑着向他致意。暖黄色的烛光在他的脸上晕出一大片摇曳的光,那张本来就有些过于好看的脸竟然显得比白天还要生动了起来  
“这里不常停电的，赶巧让吴老师遇上了”  
胡歌带着歉意的和他说起话来，语调甚至比之前还要柔软。吴磊因为过分安静引发的耳鸣声嗡地拉长，戛然而止  
“不打紧的”  
吴磊本来还想说烛光晚餐很浪漫，话到了嘴边又改了口：  
“你先生不同我们一起吗?”  
胡歌看了看空出来的上位座微微低下了头,阴影瞬间将他的表情吞没  
“…他不吃了,我一会儿给他送一些上去”  
吴磊正察觉自己大约是问错了话,就看到笑颜重新出现在面前。胡歌站起身来半个身子都前倾出去,一只手捏着餐巾越过桌子轻轻在他右脸上擦了一下  
“怎么还没吃饭就成了小花猫”  
吴磊只感觉脑子里噔地一声响,耳鸣声势浩大地卷土重来。胡歌已经坐了回去,托着腮依旧一副好笑的样子看着他。吴磊下意识的用手摸了摸被碰到的地方,好一会儿才找回声音  
“…啊,我刚才在写东西,大概,大概是那会儿蹭到了墨水吧,又忽然停了电…让你见笑了”  
“真好…”  
吴磊正对他的感慨莫名其妙，前菜就被端上了桌  
“吴老师不用客气，只有我们吃，就随意些吧”  
胡歌说完便不再看他,专心致志地分割起盘子里的蔬菜冻来  
吴磊借着黑暗的掩饰偷偷盯着他把肢解好的小方块送进嘴里,升腾出一股说不清的奇妙的感觉:连他自己都感到奇怪,看着这幅几乎可以称得上赏心悦目的光景,脑子里不由自主浮现出来的却是蜘蛛准备进食的模样。吴磊用力眨了眨眼拉回思绪,大概山脚下的那些谣言多多少少还是对他起了作用

大约十点的时候电力恢复了过来。吴磊揉了揉眼睛等待眼前跳动的黑点慢慢消失,然后吹灭了一整只烛台。他的备课笔记已经补充的差不多,日记也写好了。正准备休息斜眼瞟见了先去被他翻出来默默躺在床头柜上的那本《哈农》,想了想还是拿上出了门。不知怎么的,吴磊觉得或许胡歌会想睡前读一读琴谱  
好吧这只是个借口  
吴磊想。控制不住的再次摸了摸右脸  
房间的门半掩着,只透出薄薄一层光。吴磊轻轻敲了敲没有得到回应,便试探性的推了一把,里面是黑着的,透出光的地方在房间更深一些的地方。吴磊努力搜索着白天的记忆,却对应不上那是什么地方,正打退堂鼓便隐约听见里头有动静顿时放下了心,不再犹豫的进了屋,然而越靠近心里越是警铃大作  
刚才还模糊得好像隔着一层水汽的声音越发清晰起来,等走到门口他已经完全明白过来了:这扇门藏在书柜后面,连接的自然就是那雇主老头的主卧了

吴磊踟躇了一会儿小心翼翼的凑了过去,门缝中溢出的光顿时流进了他的眼睛里,随之而来的还有屋内诡异的情景  
胡歌全裸着躺在丝绸一样的床单上,一只手遮住了脸  
老人跪着趴在他的两腿之间贪婪的吮吸他的大腿两侧,发出恶心的水渍声。两只手一刻不停的在他的身上探求着什么一般摩挲着却就是不去碰已经高昂起来的性器  
串了铃铛的乳环随着胡歌每一次的颤抖代替他发出呻吟,老人因为这些声音越发亢奋略微有些神经质的连舔带嗅着,让人觉得他好像恨不得把面前的青年生啖进肚子里去  
“歌儿…你舒服吗?”  
老人用一种吴磊在此之前难以想象的讨好,甚至卑微的语调问到  
胡歌整个人颤抖着,好像就要哭出来了,没有给出他想要的答案  
老人似乎一瞬间有些恼火,但表情很快又柔和了起来  
“…就像我们第一次说话时讲过的那样,我喜欢你的气味。而且事实上你并不知道自己散发出了什么味道这才是令人兴奋的地方”  
他自顾自的说着,拼命把舌头伸长,戳进了蜜穴里  
这老家伙已经失去性能力了,他正在用舌头操他的情妇,吴磊有些发蒙的想  
胡歌登时绷紧了身体和铃铛一起呜咽了出来,他的两只手转而举朝上面抓住了枕头,终于得以窥见他已经哭得眼角通红,努力隐忍住欲求的脸  
吴磊忽地有些明白过来老人的话  
因为那表情就像拼命在告诉别人:碰触我，抚摸我，拥抱我，占有我。却又是那样一副楚楚可怜的模样  
吴磊惊讶于下身已经涨得开始发痛,缓缓深吸一口气站直了身,小心翼翼地逃回了客房

TBC


End file.
